


News

by KAZ1167



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAZ1167/pseuds/KAZ1167
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra gets some unexpected news from Katara and shares her discovery with Mako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News

She'd found out earlier today from Katara. She'd gone to see the healer, curious about why she'd been feeling somewhat under the weather. The woman listened patiently as Korra listed off her symptoms, a knowing smile on her face. 

Korra had momentarily panicked, unsure of her own feelings about this new discovery. 

It wasn't like she was unhappy about the news; she was just...caught off guard and overwhelmed by the idea of the onslaught of responses she'd soon have to face. Tenzin wouldn't be happy, given the circumstances. Pema would laugh and smile and offer advice. Her parents might not be thrilled at first, but she knew they'd be happy for her. Bolin would probably cry and hug her and starting picking out names for her to choose from. 

But how would he respond?

She went to their apartment and waited patiently--a rare instance for this Avatar--until he returned home from the station. She played with a scrap of paper on their kitchen table, watching how it danced with the air she bent beneath it, as she rehearsed how she’d tell him. 

She heard the door click. Her emotions flared and she accidentally set the piece of paper on fire. Scrambling to put out the mini fire she'd just started, she pulled the dirty dishwater from sink to the table, effectively putting out the flame and dousing everything underneath it, just in time for him to round the corner.

"Korra, what are you--"

“I’m pregnant,” she spat out, thinking little of the speech she had prepared in her head moments ago.

His eyes shot to hers, momentarily distracted from the sopping wet mess she’d created. A strange look of shock and confusion plastered to his face.

“What did you say?”

She sighed, nervously twisting her hands in front of her. 

“I’m pregnant, Mako. I just found out today. Katara thinks I’m a few weeks along at this point. I haven’t told anyone else yet, I wanted to make sure you were the first—well, I guess third—person to know and I was really nervous at first but I’m pretty happy about it and I know we’ve only been dating for a little over two years and living together for less so I wasn’t sure how you’d respond but--”

During her stream of sentences, he’d closed the gap between them. His hands reached for her face and pulled her mouth to his in a kiss meant to reassure and silence her nervous ramblings. He felt her body relax beside him as her arms encircled his torso. They were going to have a baby, a child of their own. He was going to be a dad. 

He pulled away slightly, looking into her eyes. Her crystal blue eyes were shining with happy, unshed tears. He was sure his amber one’s looked the same.

“We’re going to have a baby, Korra,” he whispered, a smile spreading across his face. He saw her face break into a grin as well as she pushed herself closer and placed her head against his chest.

“We’re going to have a baby. I can’t wait to tell everyone, Mako. I’m sure my parents will want to come see us. Tenzin won’t be very fun, but he’ll come around. And Bolin, oh, we should tell him right now. I bet his response will be the best.”

He laughed. Yes, his brother would be elated. But right now, something else was on his mind. He’d just found out that this incredible, strong, beautiful woman in front of him, who he loved more than anyone else in the world, was going to have their child. He still often wondered what he’d done to be so lucky that she loved him and wanted to spend her life with him, but this—this blew him away. He wanted to celebrate with the woman he loved, the soon-to-be-mother of their child, in a way only the two of them could.

“We’ll tell everyone, Korra, but right now, I think we should celebrate. Just the two of us.”

His voice was warm and inviting in her ear and she gasped as she felt a familiar chill run down her spine. He pushed closer to her, laying her down on the still wet table, as his mouth once again finding and claiming hers. Her mind went blank as his hands slid under her shirt, gently tracing delicious patterns across her abdomen and chest, and she trembled at his touch. His hands moved lightly down the curves of her body, closely followed by his warm mouth, the lingering sensation of where his hands and kisses had been leaving Korra breathless. Her hands in his hair, she pulled him closer to her, trying to eliminate any semblance of space between them.

Yes, she could definitely wait to tell everyone else later. 

Much, much later.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, which you can find here: http://elemantalavatar.tumblr.com/EAwritings


End file.
